


Kyodai

by gingersmitten



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: BDSM, Discipline, Gay, M/M, Martial Arts, Ryona, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersmitten/pseuds/gingersmitten
Summary: Ken Masters is a spoiled brat, and has been sent to Japan in an attempt to tame him.  Accustomed to having ready access to drugs, girls, and excitement, Ken is exceptionally stubborn and resists Gouken's attempts at discipline every step of the way.  So when his pent-up frustrations reach a peak, Ken figures out a way to take it out on Gouken's other disciple...A partial rewrite of Kyodai, previously posted on Y-gal before it went down.  There will be some changes and updates to the original.Disclaimer:  Given the content of this story please note that Ken and Ryu are aged up from what is considered canon, and are at high school age by this point.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> While Ken had always been a cocky little shit, I always thought the canon depiction of him was way too well-adjusted. IMO he'd turn out to be more of an affluenza teen, and the trouble he gets into is precisely why he gets shipped off to Japan. Please note that the depictions of his attitude here are intentionally written to be shitty and toxic, and I do not advocate any of what he says or does here. I just like to show that his smug little self deserves the comeuppance he gets in my other stories.
> 
> This story portrays sexual situations that are nonconsensual/dubconsensual for kinky fantasy purposes, and these events should not be considered reflective of how sex should be practiced IRL. Please play safe, use protection, communicate effectively and respectfully with your partners and spay and neuter your pets.
> 
> I prefer more grounded stories, so Ken and Ryu won't be leaping twenty feet in the air or throwing fireballs at each other.

I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

The slim bamboo cane cracks against my bare back, flicking away a line of sweat with each blow. One after another the lashes paint over the older welts that line my skin. Bruises that had been just about done healing flare up again, and they pulse with dull throbs when those new streaks of fire cut over them. The floorboards are cold against my naked torso, and my nipples are pebbled and hard against the wood. Between the howls I snivel, panting like a bitch until the polished surface under me is damp with my breath, spotted with tears and saliva.

I'm sobbing: tears drip down my nose, the back of my throat tastes salty. Spittle flies with each yelp I let out.

It really is fucking amazing that a layer of cotton could make all the difference.

At first I thought this was going to be the same old shit. I could handle it, I said to myself. I've had to get on all fours and clench my teeth before, and every time I was just about able to take everything the old man dished out. I wish he'd just leave me the fuck alone. It's not like dad would ever know if I just spent all my time in Japan dicking around instead of training.

But then Gouken told me to undo my belt and strip off my _uwa-gi_ before lying on the floor. So there I was in my red leggings: bare-chested, the autumn air pricking my skin, about to get another beating when I winced at the next command.

“Ryu, hold down his ankles.”

God fucking dammit!

I bit my tongue and said nothing, just fumed and told myself to take this punishment like a man. The new setup made me nervous of course. Shirtless? Being held down? Was the old man just fucking with my head?

The heat flushed to my face when I felt Ryu's hands grip my bare ankles, pressing his weight down to keep a firm grip. I tried wiggling my feet a little to see how much slack he gave me. Not much.

The first blow caught me by surprise then. I arched back, choking even as I gasped. My elbows dragged across the floor as I pulled my arms in reflexively, but Ryu held me steady and kept me from thrashing too much.

A second blow came, and a third. A layer of cotton would've absorbed the bite of the stick. It would've kept those knobs of the bamboo cane from bruising too much. I would've at least felt like I had a _little_ protection! I'd already lost count a handful of blows in, too busy squealing in pain from the razor edge of that rod to think of anything else. The sound of that cane cracking against my skin rang in my ears.

Ever since I was sent here I'd been beaten regularly for starting shit, but for the first time I was really losing it. My breath heaved and I coughed wetly against the floor. I sobbed. I howled. The blows came again and again, and I was about to break and beg Gouken to stop, just please _stop_! Was he trying to _kill_ me?!

And finally, for a moment, the rhythm of the beating hits a pause. There's sweet relief in that moment, but there's a tension too, because I know it's not over yet.

The tip of that slim bamboo stick prods at my chin now, and I lift my head to look up to Gouken. The dude has fucking scary eyes when he's angry, but I've always been able to meet an authority stare for stare and grin like I don't give a shit. This time I can only manage the stare.

“That’s twenty, Ken. You have another ten more to go. Would you like to rest for a minute or get it over with?”

For a moment I just meet his gaze silently: chest heaving, throat bobbing with each hard swallow. _Fuck you, old man!_ I think to myself. As if he's gonna do favors for me. I’ve lived through more than enough “This is for your own good” and “This’ll build character” speeches and I don't need any more of this crap. I'm aching, and by this point I just want to die already.

“Keh,” I grunt, and quietly I put my face to the floor and let him get on with it.

I can be obedient when it suits me.

I hate this place. I hate this dojo in the middle of nowhere, this old karate _sensei_ who should've been jailed for abuse long ago. No good coffee shops within fifty miles. No wifi. No girls. Still, that isn't the worst part.

I have my beef with the little brown-haired Japanese country boy that's _supposed_ to be my sparring partner.

I flinch at the sound of the bamboo cane cutting through the air, and soon I'm yowling like a cat again.

 

__________

 

I've always been popular with the girls.

I mean just look at me. Cute, smooth, a bit of a bad boy, and rich to boot. Everything a girl could ever want. I catch them staring at me from across the classroom, see them turn and whisper to each other when I pass them in the halls. I give 'em a special treat during my gym period, since I'm the first to strip my shirt off just as we head into the locker rooms. I'd be sticky with sweat, my chest clenched and hard, and when I give them the side-eye and a lopsided grin I can see them blush and reach between their legs. More than once I've seen 'em peek in on the MMA club after school, just to see me sweat even more.

It'd never taken much to sweet-talk 'em into the bedroom... a smile, an arm wrapped around their middle from behind, a nuzzle and a kiss, with me drinking in that sweet girl-scent. Sometimes I'll even slip my fingertips beneath the waistband of their pants, just barely teasing the edge of their curls. I don't go so far as to finger 'em... not usually, but to anyone looking it'll seeem like an accident. The fun part is in seeing how far I can take it, doing this in front of her friends. Once I even dipped down lower and swirled a chick's moist little clit while her boyfriend watched. You should've seen how he'd turned pink.

He'd done nothing about it though. Soft little dweeb as he was he knew I could kick his ass, and that since my dad was one of the major donors to the school I had some real pull to dick him over even if he was willing to risk getting bloodied up over a little tease like that.

No one fucks with me. Unless I want 'em to.

Of course my caretakers didn't approve, not under my dad's roof. At first they tried to keep me by the scruff of my neck, keep a close eye on my personal time. I'd always been able to outrun or outsmart them, though. If they were really pissed they called me a spoiled brat, and I laughed. When they were frustrated they said I had no shame, and I just grinned. Eventually they stopped trying to keep me on a leash and just looked the other way when I nicked dad's booze, vaped, or got into scrapes in general.

Ha. I can hear you judging me, and I'm not even mad, yo. I'm laughing my ass off thinking about that offended look on your face. Doesn't matter if you're some pearl-clutching conservative thinking about the girls' innocence or some PC feminist liberal trying to find my facebook page so you can play the keyboard warrior and chew me out. It's all bullshit. A guy my age has a healthy appetite. It's perfectly natural. Plus I know how to play the game. Why the fuck would anyone have the right to tell me I can't give a girl what she wants?

Or maybe you're jealous.

Don't lie. You just read about my escapades and deep down the first thing you thought of was "why can't that be me? Why could I never be a stud like that?" Maybe you're some virgin whining about chads like me taking up all the pussy while you jerk off in front of your laptop. I dunno what to say to you, man. Maybe some of us are just Alpha Males by nature. Maybe society's just told you to keep your nuts on a leash for so long you don't even feel the cuff around your shriveled little berries anymore.

Believe it or not, I get it, man. I know you've seen someone you've wanted to fuck. And I know you've hesitated. "Oh no, what if she rejects me? What if she gets creeped out?" And you just play the wallflower. You've failed before you even started. You've never given yourself a chance.

Or maybe you've been bold enough to start by asking her out. Maybe you tried to treat her right, take it slow, up until the third date. Maybe you got far enough to stutter out the offer still afraid that she might say no, and then she does just that saying she's tired or she's got homework or whatever. So you gotta walk home with your cock still swollen and your tail between your legs. Or maybe in the end you were able to manage a good thirty seconds of awkward humping, if you haven't emptied your blue balls into your shorts the moment you saw her tits.

Waste of fucking time, if you ask me.

Me, I've never held myself back. I've never wondered if it was okay. I've never worried about a girl saying no. All that's on my mind is how much I wanna to slide my dick into her heat. No hesitation. No condom. No asking, even. I just start touching, with warm kisses and nimble fingers and a whole lotta firsthand knowledge about a girl's sweet spots that I've earned over the years. Girls almost never reject me, so I've never been afraid of them saying no.

You'd be surprised how often a bitch will lie back and spread her legs once you work past the initial hesitation on her part.

And if they _do_ say no? Just a little something in their drink makes them a touch more pliable.  
See? Easy.

Okay I know what you're thinking. "Yo Ken, what's all this shit got to do with the rest of the story?" Just setting up the mood, so just chill. You gotta know this about me for the rest of my story to make sense in the pages to come.

 

__________

 

Each time _sensei_ beats me Ryu has to sit off to the side and watch because we we're supposed to be sparring partners. Brothers in training. This is the fifth time in a month or so that I got the rough treatment, and like always Ryu just watches from afar. There isn’t fury in his eyes, or shame that he has to participate in my humiliation. No, it's disappointment and pity.

_Pity!_

I hate my father for shipping me off to this rural backwater, but I'm not going to forgive pity.

Now here's Ryu, a guy no older than me, holding down my ankles as I squeal and writhe under the cane, trying to keep me from kicking too much. I can feel him watching as _sensei_ rakes my back with bright red slashes one after the other, laying them evenly across my skin. Gouken pauses with each stroke so one sting doesn't dull me to the next: just hard enough to make me scream, but just light enough that he doesn’t break skin.

And then it's over.

For a few minutes I lie on my belly, weeping at the master’s feet. I'm able to choke back most of it, but a few sobs leak out. My face is wet with tears and snot and spittle.

“Ryu, you are dismissed.”

I don’t need to hear the little swish of cloth to know that Ryu had bowed. “ _Osu_ ,” he says firmly. Yeah, what a fucking little angel.

When the screen door shuts Gouken taps my shoulder with the cane, “Stand up.” I stumble as I clamber to my feet. My knees ache from scraping then against the floor as I kicked, my feet are numb from how Ryu had squeezed my ankles when he held me, but I’ll be damned if I can't take his speech standing. I wipe my nose with the back of my hand. My wrist is damp with sweat, and I end up just smearing the wetness across my face instead. Yeah, real dignified.

Normally I would be smirking or rolling my eyes over the Moral of the Story, but right now I'm not in the mood. I just stare at the floor and sway unsteadily. Maybe it's from standing too quick or from the adrenaline crash, but I'm lightheaded and dizzy.

“Ken, your father sent you to me to be tamed. To make you a man. If you cannot learn honor, it will be a long time before I let you go. If you cannot learn humility, well, it will take you even longer to learn honor.”

Silence.

“You will not have supper tonight, Ken. Dismissed.”

Yeah, like I love your fucking fish and pickled vegetables so much.

I amble away on shaky legs, and when I slide open the screen door Ryu is waiting for me in the hall, leaning coolly against a support beam. His arms are crossed.

God I hate him.

“Do you need some help?” he asks.

“No,” I grunt, but he still walks by my side as we make our way to our room. Like he's going to forgive me that easily.

Of course he _would_ forgive me that easily. That’s the problem with the little fuck. The guy's quiet, he’s serious. He can sit still on the mat and meditate for hours while I’m twitching and thinking about getting some hot tail, all while resisting the urge to play with my boner. Ryu is the kinda guy who’ll do as _sensei_ commands: washing the floor, running laps, all with an exuberant “ _Osu!_ ” without coming off as a little suckup. He’s too independent to be a real brown-noser, too obedient to be likable.

He pulls his punches when we spar, and he still manages to kick my ass. It's obvious there's a gap between us even though I've been doing MMA since middle school, but afterwards there isn't even a hint of smugness on his face when he helps me up. It’s impossible to find a genuine reason to hate the guy even when he’s wiping the floor with my ass, or outrunning me, or making me look bad because he’s a freaking angel in comparison. It’s intolerable.

Worst part is he’s cute. Ryu is as smooth-skinned as any girl I’ve seen, his eyes are warm and bright, and his hair had been burned by the sun to an almond tint. His body’s fit, too… smooth, lean, and firm from what I could tell through the contact from sparring. Ryu’s face is set like stone, his gaze piercing, always wearing that serious, businesslike look with more maturity than normal for his age. That probably freaks me out the most, having to quietly meditate while sitting next to a guy who looks like he's never cracked a grin in his life. Five minutes of sitting cross-legged in silence and I'd break out giggling at how stupid it all was. Ryu wouldn't bat an eye though, and it's inhuman how calm and spooky-quiet he can be. That usually makes me laugh even harder.

Usually that ends with a crack of Gouken's cane on my scalp. At the very least a little swat on the arm.

Chicks would’ve been falling over him if he didn’t live like a saint, you know. With all that devotion to martial arts there probably wasn't any room in his head for the thought of tonguing a girl's clit and eating pussy like a dyke. Fuck, even then girls would probably moon over him. They like that the distant, silent warrior type, don't they? Maybe he’d be almost as cute as my own sexy self, if he did something about that mop of sun-browned hair of his.

I was not going to be outclassed by some fucking Japanese hick.

Don't lie. I know you guys notice the attractive dudes in school. It's not gay or anything, but doncha just hate how they get all the attention? Doesn't it just piss you off knowing how girls are swooning over him instead of you? How they'll be getting a taste of the goody before you can, or if you do happen to be slipping it to a girl they might be moaning and thinking about him instead? I mostly know because I've been on the receiving end of those glares for years, but this is the first time I've directed it against anyone, myself.

So this afternoon, when I was drenched with sweat, panting and aching with bruises from going toe-to-toe with him, can you really expect me to not sock the little fuck? I mean, he strode over to me, wasn’t even breathing hard even after putting up a good fight, and he reached a hand out to help me stand after busting me up. Who wouldn’t punch them right there?

I tell ya, the look on his face when I buried my fist into his exposed gut was fucking sweet. With how lean and taut his stomach was it was like punching a brick wall, but his eyes went wide and he arched forward with a gurgling sound. Then he crumpled to the floor like a rag. I was hoping to see him choke up and vomit as he moaned from the ground. The satisfaction of seeing him squirm like that lasted a whole two seconds though when _sensei_ grabbed me and well… you know the rest.

When we finally get to our room I collapse, moaning into the floor. It's cold, and the polished wood surface is chilly against my bare chest. My nipples feel pinched. A layer of stickiness clings to my skin: I hadn't been able to bathe after our workout, and the whipping itself had worked up a sweat.

Ryu says nothing as he lays down the bedding. Yeah, we share a little pallet on the floor, which weirded me the fuck out at first. For a week I slept on the edge of my side and on top of the covers in case he tried to spoon me or something. Japanese guys can get touchy from what I hear. Gouken though just looked at me oddly and said I might as well think of it as a bonding thing when I complained. Freaks.

I crawl onto the fluffy bedding, grumbling into my pillow. For a moment I tense... I swear to God, if Ryu chides me for not washing up first I'm gonna sock him even if I'd end up getting my front whipped too. Thankfully he does the smart thing and keeps quiet.

He tugs the blanket up to my waistline, careful to not pull the sheets over my still-tender welts. I grunt again, not exactly in the mood to set aside my pride and thank him for anything right now. The floorboards squeak as Ryu kneels next to me.

“Ugh, what do you want?” I growl.

His voice is smooth as he unscrews a little container, “Those welts must hurt. I’m going to apply some ointment.”

I scowl, but my face is turned away from him. Gouken frowns at the idea of tending these wounds right afterwards. He always said spending a night aching is supposed to build character. After all, what’s a lesson worth if you're just gonna soothe its impact right after? The fact that Ryu here is going against his _sensei_ 's wishes, doing the right and honorable thing against all sense… God. Does he have any idea how much I detest the fact that he's making it so hard to hate him?

I toy with the idea of knocking him to the floor again, maybe breaking that stony face of his. In my fantasy I stomp his belly, kick him around like a soda can (ugh, I miss soda so much), and he's begging me to stop. Ryu's pleading on his knees.

“Hold still,” he murmurs, ointment squelching beneath his hands. The smell of herbs stings my nose.

I wince as his slim fingers spread the cool balm along my back, bringing me out of that happy reverie. I fume over the brotherly affection behind his touch as he massages the stuff into my bruised flesh. The stuff burns and tingles as Ryu smears it along my skin, but once the heat recedes my welts do hurt a little less. His fingers are warm and gentle. My body shivers.

One of these days I'm gonna beat this country boy in a fair fight, and I’m gonna smirk down at him as he’s lying bruised and battered on the ground. Then I’ll do it again the next day. And again, and every time after that because I’m not going to lose to some little faggot who’s been living in the backwater woods of Japan all his life.

We’ll see who’s so perfect then.

 

 


	2. Alpha Stud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken wakes up and takes care of business. Flashback as to how he ended up in Gouken's dojo.
> 
> Disclaimer: The depictions of Ken's attitude here are intentionally written to be shitty and toxic, and I do not advocate any of what he says or does here. I just like to show that his smug little self deserves the comeuppance he gets in my other stories.

_It's been so long._

_All this time my nuts have been feeling like overripe plums: heavy and swollen with their juices, ready to burst. I'd been practically scratching at the walls like some caged squirrel with how restless I've been. Normally it wouldn't be more than a day or two between blowjobs... just a surreptitious few texts to see who could sneak out (usually in the middle of second period French) and I'd be behind the main building with my back pressed to the wall and a girl on her knees. The crisp morning air always tasted so much sweeter then, thickened with my happy sighs and the wet slurping sounds drifting up from my crotch. A cool breeze would tickle my curls and the wet skin of my cock as she withdrew, but there was always the promise of the next deep kiss, wrapping me in the warmth and wetness of her mouth._

_But now it's been what... four weeks? Five? Pure torture to deprive a healthy young buck for that long. It's got me sweating and shivering and licking my lips like an addict. How fucking cruel do you have to be to do this to a guy?_

_Maybe right now you're wondering why I don't just crank one out. Have myself an ol' five finger party. Jeez, what is this? Middle school? Don't get me wrong I'll play with myself plenty- a fiddle under my desk, a little pocket-pool when I'm chilling with friends at Starbucks, some personal time of full-length stroking before bed and in the morning. Normal teen stuff, just like everyone else._

_Thing is it's pretty rare for me to leave a string of pearls melting on my tummy. Why would I, when I know I could just save my load for the next day and plant it in a girl, the way it's meant to be done?  
Still, a morning blowjob only just takes the edge off. First thing I do when the final bell rings is get some actual tail, usually in the locker room. I **am** a member of the MMA club after all, and some girls just **love** their boys barefoot and sweating in a tank top. Or a little after-school action under the guise of doing our homework together. And when the weekends roll around or when summer break starts? That's when I really get to party._

_Now though, I'm just leaning back, hands tucked behind my head and just basking in the feeling of those warm lips wrapped around my shaft._

_My hand drifts down to run my fingers through her hair... and they meet short, sweaty bangs. I like a pixie cut on the right girl, but something tells me that this is something different. Propping myself on an elbow I look down._

_That face, smooth-skinned and with those soft, rounded Asian features, might be mistaken for a girl's if I let my eyes go out of focus for a bit. But those full, hard shoulders, that back rippling with cords of muscle, can only be a dude's._

_This is wrong. Or at least, it should_ **feel** wrong. I'm not a faggot... I've known I was a Kinsey-0 the moment I saw my first set of tits online. I even kicked the shit out of a guy in eighth grade for admitting he had a crush on me. So why am I not losing my shit now that I've got a fucking **dude** going down on me like some altar boy? I mean, I get the sense this might've happened before- but I don't remember it. And it certainly doesn't feel familiar. What'd they call it in French class? The opposite of **deja vu**?  
**Jamais vu**. That's it.  
Ryu looks up at me, those soft brown eyes of his glazed over. Did I dose him with something? I can't remember for shit. Pretty sure the dude's a virgin, but he hasn't skipped a beat either, and he's going down on me with the tempo and depth of a pro.

_Ryu catches me staring, and his eyes turn down as his callused palms drag their way down my torso, the fingers of one hand encircling my cock. He exhales through his node, and the breath tickles my close-cropped pubes. My toes curl and my ankles twich in the air. **Mmmnh** that's good._

_I lie back down, and let him keep going._

_At this point I'd be putting my hand on the girl's head, whispering encouragement. **"Aww yeah baby... fuck, girl... you're the best... don't stop."** I'd cup her cheek, running a finger along the side of her neck nice and slow, tickling her just a bit. Show her I'm into it, coax her into swallowing me nice and deep. The thought of doing it to a dude though is... I dunno. Kinda faggy._

_But still, my fingers get a little fidgety, and I settle for playing with those sweaty bangs._

_Turns out that's the right thing to do after all, because Ryu takes it as encouragement. I wince... teeth bared, letting out a strained whimper as he gives five or six lusty slurps. My toes curl and my thighs clench as he bobs his head rapidly, tongue swirling over my glans._

_Yet just as suddenly he slows down. Those warm, hungry lips slide all the way down, encircling the base of my dick in a nice, deep kiss. My pulse begins to settle, the blood cools and mellows in my veins as I let myself melt into the warm, sedate pleasure of his mouth._

_Part of me knows I'm gonna regret this after I nut, in the post-coital sobriety phase when my head begins to clear. For one, I fucking hate giving up control in the sheets, and the way I'm getting pleasured right now Ryu's got all the control. For another, I'm getting blown by a fucking **dude**. And if I could bloody up a queer for telling me I was his crush what do you think I'd do to a guy who blew me?_

_But then again I've mellowed out a lot since then. If anyone asks, I'll probably just say that Ryu assaulted me while I was sleeping or something._

_For a long time Ryu pleasures me like this... bathing my maleness with slow, deep swallows- his mouth like warm, wet silk. And then he'd alternate with swift, shallow gulps... his lips tight around my shaft, puckering just as he slurps at my glans like he's savoring each drop of my pre with he tip of his tongue._

_Each time he does that I get progressively closer to the edge, building the crests of pleasure after each long, lingering plateau. What drugs am I on, I wonder, to feel this high on pleasure?_

_I brush my fingers against his cheek, tucking aside the ends of his sweaty bangs with one hand. With the other I tease one pink nipple. My breaths feel so hot as they rattle from my throat. I let out short, sharp little moans as I twitch, mouth agape, head tilted back. My nose begins to scrunch up, my eyes shut tight. My heels scrape against the sheets and my toes spread and curl with each slurp._

_My pulse is racing, and as if wanting to feel my heartbeat Ryu's hand slides up my middle, palm resting in the middle of my chest. I'd been riding on the edge this whole time, and that is just enough to bring me over._

_Normally I'd make a nice butch grunt as I come, but for once I'm caught by surprise. What comes out is a pitched little squeak, and the sound of it coming from my throat would make me blush if it weren't for the fact that I'm emptying my balls into this slut's eager mouth. Wave after wave of white-hot sensation crashes through me, my skin flushing like the afternoon sun is beating against my skin in flashes. There's a hot, sticky wetness around me. It's seeping and spreading through my curls, crawling down my balls._

_" **F-f-fuuuuuck...** " I mewl as the life spills out of me and pours down his throat._

_All I remember then is Ryu crouching over me, a smile playing on his glossy lips._

 

__________

 

 

I open my eyes. It's completely dark in our bedroom. My heart's beating with a heavy thrum, and I can feel the blood pulsing through my scalp. If I listen carefully though, I can hear Ryu's soft breathing. The guy's fast asleep.

And down there, between my legs and trickling through my honey-blond curls, I'm wet.

What the fuck? _What the fuck?!_

My hands are trembling, and I push myself up and glance down at him in the corner of my eye. I can make out the vague shape of his body, the edge of his naked shoulder revealed by his _yukata_. The piece of shit faggot had _molested_ me and just casually put on his jammies before rolling over to sleep?! Un-be-fucking-liev...

And then I recognize the feeling of the snug elastic band around my hips, and I remember. I'd been naked when Ryu gave me a- and I'm wearing my shorts now. The shorts I'd just put on when I went to bed. I'm not the deep sleeper he is, and I would've definitely _known_ if he'd tried to dress me after he- and without cleaning me off even?

That's when it hits me, and I'm so fucking stunned I'm just sitting there with one lone thought echoing in my mind.

Either I'd pissed myself, or I'd gotten a wet dream.

I'm trying to wrap my head around it. When the hell had been the last time I'd gotten a wet dream? What am I, twelve? This has gotta be a symptom or something, like maybe I have ball cancer and I don't know it, because it's just impossi-

Well... I mean, sure I hadn't emptied my nuts in probably four weeks by now. Reaching down there I slip past the tight band of my boxer-briefs, my trimmed pubes tickling my fingertips. My nose wrinkles in distaste when I feel the wet, slimy puddle of jizz.

Even though turns out I hadn't just been raped by some pillow-biting Japanese hick I'm still burning with humiliation right now.

Back home I had a steady diet of puss ever since middle school. Girls in my classes considered it a rite of passage to get to ride my nuts. Freshman girls, tits just beginning to come in and their unblemished little flowers still so snug and tight. So many shy, blushing virgins... all clenching and shivering as I took their innocence (fuckin' adorable, every time). Senior girls had more experience and were a bit more... developed, but they were a risk since their boyfriends would inevitably come after my ass. Good thing I'd been doing MMA for years, so I was hardly defenseless if they tried to jump me.

I've taken turns with sisters in the same bed, pleasured cousins as they moaned together with my fingers and tongue and my hungry seven-incher (Okay, okay... _nearly_ seven inches, but hey I'll get there). I'd even had a couple of their moms... cougars who'd developed an appetite for hot blond twunks and were aching to wrap their pussies around Justin Bieber's cock. Turns out they can find something even better in a hot little blond like me. That was even more of a risk, and more of a thrill, and it was kinda hard to go back to fucking their daughters at school. Once or twice I'd ended up in bed with one of my bros' sisters... even got caught by him once giving it to her in the ass. Had to take her on a couple dates to make up for that little fiasco.

I was like a king with my harem.

I've always been such a stud, so I'd never gone more than a week without getting some tail. In all that time I'd never built up enough backflow to end up juicing in my sleep.

Fuckin' look at me now. Humiliating.

I'm still feeling restless.

When you're a healthy young guy like me your urges are dialed up to eleven. It's a warm, persistent heat down there, fed by your hormones and left burning through the night. You might pant softly into your pillow. Maybe your body sweats despite the chill, leaving your loins moist and muggy. It's an itch too deep to scratch, and either you fuck someone, jack it, or go crazy.

The first week wasn't so bad. I was adjusting to the dojo and still in shock over the whole situation, so a good strokin' was hardly the biggest thing on my mind. Once I started getting used to life here my nuts kicked into overdrive, suddenly recognizing that I hadn't put my dick into something soft and moist for ages. But every day I was so exhausted from exercises and forms and sparring and chores that I'd just collapse into the blankets and try to fall asleep.

Though the operative word here is "try."

Between the hard floors and all the pent-up horny energy I've built up, I've been spending half the night rolling around in the sheets. Every night I'd gone to bed frustrated, doing my best to squelch that need to scream. Once Ryu tucks in I’d squirm and bite my lip trying to drift off. But my hips would buck gently, and I'd rub against the sheets out of pure instinct, dirty fantasies playing over and over again in my head. Quietly, of course... it's hard enough to masturbate while lying next to someone a foot away, and a guy at that.

Reaching out to grab the lantern I flick it on, and throwing off the comforter I crawl out from the pallet. My legs are trembling, and the air is just a bit chilly now that summer's over. The puddle in my crotch is getting uncomfortably clammy, and I dig in through the dresser for a new pair before I make my way to the restroom.

Most importantly, I grab my cellphone.

Maybe I should've put on a shirt, because I'm starting to feel a little exposed as I pad quietly down the hall.

The dojo is old, so there was no built-in lighting. The few electrical outlets here had been installed decades ago... not very reliable. Luckily the place has running water and a more modern restroom (not that it keeps Gouken from making me carry buckets for training purposes). I slide the door closed and put down the latch to lock it, and set the lantern on the floor.

Pulling down my damp shorts I stand naked in front of the sink, wiping off the mess with a couple of tissues. The air is cold, and so is the floor against my bare feet. Tossing the jizzrags into the toilet I blow into my balled-up hand to warm up my palm. With the other I sift through my cellphone video gallery and pull up an old one.

When you consider the fact that before I was dumped here I'd always been just a text and a quick car ride away from finishing in a warm hole, it's a bit demeaning that I gotta resort to jerking it to empty my nuts now. Still, I probably would've done it the first week I was here if Gouken hadn't been working me over so hard. The only reason I have enough energy to get out of bed and jack it tonight was because we'd spent the day just cleaning the dojo rather than anything more strenuous.

The day that I got in trouble, dad had cracked down _hard_ on everything I'd been doing. He'd had the house staff toss my room, confiscate my drugs, go through my computer, screen my cellphone for anything incriminating. It was humiliating enough to have dad's goons go through my porn folders. It was worse to have them go through my personal collection. A lot of my private stash hadn't been the best by any means, but I'd kept it just for the giddy thrill of knowing I owned it as a record of who I'd slept with.

Only some of the collection had survived the purge, and that'd been the stuff I'd shared with my bros. A few had leaked onto the net and I'd retrieved those too, even though the videos had been compressed and the quality degraded somewhat.

My heart skips a beat, and for a moment the mental image of Ryu comes back to me. Him with his mouth around my cock, eyes rolling up to meet mine in that amorous "I love how you taste" look I'd seen on so many girls. A hot prickle runs up my spine, and my insides feel like they're quivering. Whether from disgust or just the chill, it's hard to say.

I shake off the memory. No, man. Just focus on the porn. I'm not gonna let some country boy queer turn me.

With one hand wrapped around my cock, the other planted on the edge of the sink for support, I keep my eyes pinned to the screen. The girl's name had been Shelly or Shiela or something... redhead, with skin pale and cool as milk and a cute little nose spotted with freckles. She'd been shy about being recorded, but with the stuff I'd slipped into her drink she'd become more agreeable. I'd turned the volume down to a whisper, and I really have to focus to hear her moan as my pulsing white shaft slides into her pussy. The first-person view of the camera helps to put me in the moment... would've been even better if I had my VR headset though.

"Yeah..." I murmur as I jerk off. "Yeah... that's what I like to see..."

 

__________

 

 

_Six Weeks Ago_

 

_I hold my breath._

_I can feel the bittersweet vapor settling in my lungs. It's pungent and herbal, flavored with a hint of grapefruit and orange zest. Muscles I'd forgotten I had relax, and I feel like a lazy cat as I slump into the couch and melt into a warm, satisfied puddle. The vape pen almost slips from my fingers, but I hold the red plastic cup firmly by the rim... whiskey and coke, easy on the coke. Part of me is worried I'd drop it, but I'm blissed out and disconnected from my body... it seems like such a tiny thing to concern myself over._

_In the background the hot, poppy EDM beat plays as the crowd chillaxes around me. No one really blinks at the sight of a girl sprawled out on the spot next to my lap, her head bobbing up and down with her lips tight around my member. Most of the guests would've taken this to one of the private rooms, but no one's gonna complain when it's me getting some yummy. For one, all the girls here have had my dick in 'em at one point or another. For another, all the guys here are my bros, and either they've seen the cell phone vids being passed around of me in action, or they've personally benefitted from being in my sexual orbit. After all, there's gotta be well over a dozen girls here I've drawn in personally, and even I can't put it in 'em all tonight._

_Yeah, it's **that** kinda party._

_"Hey Ken..." one of the girls purrs as she wraps her arms around me from behind. I don't remember her name, but she smells like peaches and her lips are warm as she presses them against my cheek. I tense up, toes curling into the shag carpet, a hot and juicy tingle runs from the base of my balls and up my shaft._

_It's not so much this particular girl mackin' on me so much as the fact I'm getting a little dual attention in general. Makes me feel like a stud._

_For a moment I hang there on the threshold, but years of experience meant I've learned enough self-control to hold back. I could easily feed this squirrel-cheeked bitch my nut and have the stamina for another three or four rounds tonight, easy- but I cum on my own terms. Show your girls you aren't easy to please, and they'll work harder to get you there. It makes 'em feel special then, when I give... no- when I **bestow** my seed on their tits._

_It's hard to focus, blitzed as I am, but I tense up inside and push back against the urge._

_I exhale then in one big gust, spewing smoke like a dragon. In the next instant I drink in a cool sip of fresh air and make a pleased little grunt as she nuzzles me. Feels good._

_All of a sudden I wince._

_Ow._

_Fuck._

_"H-hey..." I look down at Caitlyn. "No teeth."_

_It hadn't been a slip-up. Under my guidance Caitlyn had become a pro at giving head... she's just jealous for my attention, which in my book is kinda rude._

_Apparently no-name girl takes that as some kinda hint, because she unwraps herself from me and slips away without another word. Too bad. I hadn't minded her presence at all really, and if she'd just been a little bolder she could've had her turn too. Better yet she could've played with my chest a little while I'm getting my pole polished. After all, when I'm high like this I'm a bit of a glutton for sensation._

_"That was kinda mean," Jake chuckles, leaning against the armrest. "You know Karen's shy."_

_"That was Karen?" I blink, my voice slightly slurred. I hadn't got a look at her face or anything, and I don't remember voices as well, especially when I'm kinda smashed. She_ _**is** _ _a bit of a wallflower, if I recall._

_Caitlyn tenses, cheeks flushing against my thighs with Jake here._

_I stroke her hair to sooth her. "It's okay baby..." I drawl all forgiving-like, "It's cool..."_

_Jake here is one of the dudes who helps make these parties happen. He's more on the supply side of things... cannabis, ecstasy, poppers, G, tina, roofies... a whole menu of yummy shit to have fun with. His older brother had been dealing a few years, at first with the intention of helping Jake pay for college. Of course, when it turned out that his little bro was as much of a dumbfuck in class as he was, Jake just slid into the business as well._

_Tyler's our host, though by this point he's probably in his bedroom banging the tits off of some Asian chick. Guy's got a taste for the exotic. He's got a nice house and his parents travel a lot, so it's no big deal for him to host so long as we clean up and hide the evidence._

_As for me... well, I've got the connections and the company. With all the girls I draw in there's bound to be some spillover, and by this point my bros should've gotten used to having my sloppy seconds._

_"How're things?" he asks, mirroring the little half-grin I've got._

_"Pretty good- unf..."_

_It's kinda hot, just holding a casual conversation while getting a BJ. There's a certain butch power dynamic to it, like texting or playing video games while getting serviced. It's a move that says 'hey girl, you gotta give some stellar head to earn my attention.' Just remember to let out the occasional moan to show you're still invested._

_"How's the citrus stuff going for you?"_

_"Pretty nice... think I still prefer the marshmallow flavor though," I twirl the vape pen and take a deep gulp of my drink, "I'm usually more in the mood for something creamy."_

_Jake smirks. He knows I like things creamy._

_"How's the newbie doing?" I ask._

_"Kinda hiding in his cellphone," Jake chuckles. "But he's been glancing your way now and again. Poor guy must be blue-balling hard."_

_Sean Matsuda. The new transfer student. Normally I wouldn't give two shits about the new guy in school, but a dark-skinned Brazilian dude with a last name like that... he's a mutt like me. And he's got an older sister to boot... the mature kind that has curves in all the right places. I've got a mental image of myself fitting into her contours, glossy with sweat and cushy under the weight of my body. I'm liking what I see._

_I mean sure I could work my way towards busting her pussy directly, maybe even turn her over after to slide up into her hot cinnamon hole. But I'm not the entitled shit people usually think I am. I like to work my way up to it... one digit at a time. First night together I'm just swirling a fingertip around that pucker while I slip my unsheathed self inside her warm little flower. The first time I slide one in though... they act like I just betrayed their trust: all huffy and squeaking for me to stop. Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. Depends on how receptive I think the girl really is..._

_Emotionally speaking. Not just in terms of how loose she is back there._

_It's pretty much inevitable that once I've got a girl I'm regularly making hot slapping sounds with, I wanna change up the tempo. Somtimes it's just a matter of whispering in her ear: telling her how she's such a pretty kitty and you know what my favorite girl's gotta do? Other times, just as she starts to come, I pull out and push right in again just two inches next door... my cock all nice and pre-lubed with her own juices, her too out of it to notice the wetness pressing against her other hole. If I just want to make things easy and get a quick turn at it, some booze and pills help her get all nice and deeply relaxed._

_That shock you? Heh, get used to it. It's pretty much an open secret that I'm obsessed with anal, and I'm a fucking poet about it when I've got the cadbury road on my mind. Besides, girls should know by now what they're getting into the moment they go after my cock. Healthy young buck like me has an appetite, and I deserve to savor a full three-course meal._

_Suffice it to say... yeah, it's not just my sense of hospitality that led me to invite the new kid. I'm definitely planning to get an in-road to fuck his hot sister in her o-ring. Girl's got tits and ass foor days. Besides, it's almost kinda cute the way Sean acts around me... like a nervous puppy eager for approval._

_Not that I'm looking down on him or anything. As one of the lead members of the MMA club I'm always on the lookout for new talent, and he's got some sweet Brazilian Jiu Jitsu / Capoeira moves for a beginner. The fact that he's kinda attached himself to me means he's already got a good feel for the pecking order too._

_For a moment our eyes meet, and he looks away awkwardly like he hasn't been thirsting over the sight of me getting pleasured, all wondering if he's ever gonna get his turn with a girl here. Nothing wrong with that... I don't mind a bro mirin' me in action so long as he's not gonna be a queer about it._

_"Hey, I think that's enough for now," I murmur sweetly down to Caitlyn. It takes a little tap on her head before she gets off, all reluctant and pouty-like. She wants to be one of the special girls tonight who gets to leave with my mark inside her._

_"Hey have you... have you seen Evie?" My voice is slurred when I speak, and I have to swallow. A warm, clean saliva is filling my mouth. My glands really have kicked into high gear._

_Jake grins at the mention of Evie. He knows I've been working her for a while now, nudging her closer and closer to her limits. All she needs now is a couple drinks, and maybe a dab of the good stuff I've got in my pocket, and she'll be doing all sorts of things she'd never thought she would._

_"You're a bit of a sex addict, huh?" Jake laugh._

_He's been making this same joke since 8 th grade and he still thinks it's fucking funny. Though okay, I'll admit I let out a snicker. Everything's pretty funny when you're high._

_Without another word Jake slips off to go find her while I approach the newbie._

_Sean's wearing a yellow sleeveless hoodie over a black tank top, with yellow shorts. A beaded bracelet wraps around one wrist, and he's got a black stud earring in each ear. With the nice carpet here in Tyler's house he's kicked off his sneakers at the front door like everyone else. Turns out he prefers ankle-high socks._

_"Heeey, newbie," I grin, twirling my vape pen in one hand, "You partake?"_

_He shakes his head. Okay maybe that was coming on a bit strong._

_"It's... Sean, right?" I ask, hesitating just a bit and acting like I don't quite know his name._

_"Yeah. Ken, right?"_

_I'm standing pretty close to him. Not quite sure how much contact he's used to, but he isn't pulling away. Though then again, everyone I approach, guy or girl, never does. I've never worried about coming off like a creep. Never even thought what it must feel like. All I know is that when I get close they get vulnerable. Like they can smell the Alpha on me and just roll over._

_And that's how things should be._

_"You enjoying the party?"_

_His mouth twitches in a nervous smile, the kind you see on every guy when they're suddenly getting attention from the most popular dude in school. "Yeah, it's great."_

_"You should get a drink, man. Mingle a little."_

_"Nah, I... don't really know anyone here."_

_"That's the whole point!" I laugh, throwing an arm around his shoulder. He stiffens for a moment before I feel him settle in and relax. I pull him closer just enough and lower my voice, "Come on. I've seen you watching."_

_He flinches. "W-wait, man. It's not like that!"_

_"Hey don't worry," I chuckle. "I know you're not a fag."_

_"I'm not!"_

_"What'd I just say?" I smirk. "That's good, man. I'm just sayin' it's totally natural. You watch porn, you're not focusing on the dude, right?"_

_"R-right..." he stutters._

_"You experienced?"_

_His throat bobs in a thick swallow. "C-course I am..."_

_Of course he's not._

_"So whacha into?" I smirk, leaning in almost close enough that I get a whiff of his skin. Clean and faintly musky... a total guy-smell, but virgin that he is he practically still smells of his mother's milk. Not anything close to the brand of soap I use though._

_"I... uh..."_

_"Come on, man. We're buddies now, right?"_

_I can feel the flush of heat radiating off his cheeks. "I, uh... w-well... I'm really into oral."_

_I have to stifle a laugh at that. That is like, **the** most virgin thing to say._

_With the body contact we're making now I can tell the guy works out pretty thoroughly, and it isn't from weight training. He doesn't just have bulk... there's something about his tone, the way his muscles move when he shifts his weight that show he's used to dynamic stuff. A good sense of balance, solid reflexes... from martial arts, obviously. Might even be a dancer._

_My eyes flick down to his shorts, just for a moment. Part Asian, part Afro-Brazilian. I wonder what he's packing under there. Like, which side wins out in the size department?_

_Just then I see Evie circle around. Redhead, which I'm totally into at the moment, and a cute tight blouse with thin straps. Perky little tits and a small frame for that nice wrap-around effect. Also the right amount of plumpness that you get some bouncing going on when I ride her. You know the type._

_And then, just on the edge of my vision, I notice Sean adjusting his shorts._

_"Just so you know..." I grin, "If you wanna chill together, I get first dibs. After that, I share."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the interesting things about writing Ken in this manner is that given his sense of entitlement he's incredibly hypocritical. Usually I work hard to make sure my characters follow a solid, consistent pattern of behavior. But Ken is full of contradictions given his smug, self-centered perspective as a douchy horny bro-type figure. Not gonna lie, characters with horrible views are weirdly complex and interesting to write.
> 
> Also, while I was brainstorming the scene when he meets Sean, the casually racist remark about Sean's penis came to mind. Made me feel kinda gross writing it, but I think it fit really well with Ken being high and a total shithead.


	3. Smuggled Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken really needs to take the edge off.
> 
> Disclaimer: The depictions of Ken's attitude here are intentionally written to be shitty and toxic, and I do not advocate any of what he says or does here. I just like to show that his smug little self deserves the comeuppance he gets in my other stories. Please play safe IRL.

Okay, I'm gonna need you to keep a secret.

Like, a legit one. This isn't some ploy to get you to cozy up to me, it's not one of those situations where I pretend like I'm trusting you with something important so you'll think you're special because "gosh the cool kid in class shared his secrets with _me_!"

No, I'm saying this now because I'm kinda antsy and it's driving me nuts.

See, I smuggled in some goodies on my way to Japan.

The edibles had been easy enough. Gummy candies all look alike, and I had a loose sack of gummi bears I'd tossed them in with so they're well-camoflauged. Each one has 10 milligrams of sativa-derived THC... normally I'd take two as a standard dose if I wanna fly high and it makes me horny as _shit_ , but after playing it straight edge in the dojo for a month my tolerance must've gone way down. Problem is they take like an hour to kick in fully, and sometimes I just don't have the patience to wait that long before I can get my nuts licked.

That's where the vape pen comes in. Just a couple puffs to front-load, with an onset time of about ten minutes. I've got a cartridge of coconut cream cannabis oil and a whole bottle of mashmallow fluff flavor to refill it. These I'd double-bagged in ziplock, and hidden them in my shampoo bottle.

Finally, I've got a bottle of triple-T. There's some long scientific name for the actual chemical involved, and it's new enough that most people don't know how to use it.

There's a couple ways... most straightforward is to huff... stuff's got an aroma like cleaning fluid mixed with burnt rose petals. Taken that way it gives you a hot flush of sensation... this rich, almost buttery tingle that spreads through your scalp and all the way down to the flesh between your toes. I've known users who'd fall into the sheets and moan and writhe for a good ten minutes before it wears off.

It's absorbed through the skin too, though it'll be a bit before it takes effect. Just a dab on your neck will give you a slower, deeper high that lets you stay in control a bit more, and that'll last for a good half hour. Though if you want the best of both worlds, just brush a little onto your upper lip... every nerve is lit on fire in moments. You can feel every hair on your scalp tingling as the drunken flush mists over your thoughts. I've seen girls trip for a good hour that way... nice and docile, but still together enough that they can feel everything that happens.

This I'd snuck in by pouring out a bottle of eye drops, and refilling it with 3T instead.

Look, I'm not an addict or anything. You wouldn't say you're "addicted" to pizza just because you have a serious craving for a slice now and again (plus it's just fucking weed and some next-gen poppers, jeez). But holy shiiiiit the cravings have been hitting hard these past few weeks I've been edging. I haven't been able to lose myself in a sweet delicious haze in too fucking long.

On top of that, I've been getting even more crazy horny than before. Yeah, I know... I can hardly believe it either. It isn't just the fact that I haven't had a blow or a piece of ass in all this time. Or the fact that I can barely get the opportunity to crank one out because I'm cloistered in a dojo with a pair of Japanese hicks.

It's the boredom. The lack of anything to do except train. You can't get a signal out here, so checking my Twitter feed is a bust. I only get a chance to get online for ten minutes when we go down to the village to get supplies, and that's only to email my tutor so I can turn in the academic assignments I've been half-assing. Got a whole ream of digital textbooks and worksheets I've gotta do on a strict schedule.

So I've been getting restless. Not my fault, man. I'm a city kid... totally not built for living in the country. And when I get restless I want to act out.

The first two weeks here there'd been the standard Japanese politeness and deference to guests. I raised hell like always: talked back, tried to get away from the both of them whenever we went down to the village to try to seek out _some_ kind of fun. By the tenth time or so where I chose to get smart-mouthed with Gouken I was no longer a guest, but a student, and vulnerable to all the punishments that came with the title. Man, what a rough transition that was.

Fuck Ryu if he looked crestfallen whenever I was beaten or starved. He doesn’t have the right to be disappointed in me.

I'd tried running away. Like, for realsies. Once in the middle of the night I'd changed into one of the two sets of street clothes I'd been allowed to bring in with me. For a solid week I'd been trying to memorize all the squeaky floorboards and getting attuned to Gouken's sleep schedule. With my sneakers in one hand and a backpack with my electronics, I'd tiptoed down the hall and got all the way to the front door. Slowly, carefully, I'd slid it open... my breaths an inaudible whisper, each inch bought over a good long minute.

But once the space was big enough for me to squeeze through and take my first step out to freedom... there, in the corner of my eye, I saw him. This huge, dark silhouette, like massive bear with a graying beard. Gouken stared at me with eyes that pierced like daggers, and I stared back wide-eyed like a guilty dog. I had no choice but to turn around and slink back into the bedroom I shared with Ryu. Clearly I wouldn't be thinking of doing that again.

Naw, I'm shitting you. You probably know me better than that by now.

Bolting out the door, my bare feet slapping against the paved stone pathway, I made it just to the outer gate when I felt Gouken's shadow fall over me. In the next instant he was crushing the breath out of my body like a goddamn beast. I was half-conscious when he carried me back into the dojo on his shoulder, my backpack in his other hand.

That night I didn't give a flying fuck about dignity. I was fucking _done_ with this shit and I let out every ounce of rage I had kept bottled up in all this time: screaming and yowling like an alley cat as the bamboo cane cracked against my naked ass. Not only was Ryu holding down my ankles this time, Gouken pinned both of my wrists behind my back with one hand and had a knee pressed between my shoulder blades. He drove the point home on my asscheeks, the backs of my thighs, and my calves. A couple of times as he was beating my thighs the cane would just barely lick my nuts, hard enough for the impact to ring through my plump little churchbells and leave me retching from the sudden burst of agony. He didn't even count this time, just kept wailing on me as I kicked and screamed and painted the floorboards with my tears and saliva, nearly pissing myself, until I started _begging_ for him to stop. And even then he'd leveled a dozen fresh strokes before he was satisfied I wouldn't be pulling this shit again.

For a couple days after I'd just been assigned basic chores while Ryu kept on training. Granted, it's not like I _wanted_ to do forms and practice katas or anything. But being left with menial shit like cleaning, doing laundry, and peeling vegetables was major weaksauce. Doubly so when I had to do it either on my knees or in a squat because the welts still burned as if I'd been branded on the ass like a cow.

Well, at least the light chores that night meant I had the energy to sneak into the bathroom and crank one out again. This time I pulled up an old recording of a girl I'd brought in, and after I'd dumped a couple loads in her holes I let my bros take their turns. I needed something a bit more degrading for a good ol' hate-fap over how unfair it all was.

I didn't deserve any of this bullshit.

 

~~~~~

 

 _With one arm wrapped around Evie, I guide her up the stairs into the master bedroom, with Sean following just a couple steps behind. I'm blissed out enough that I'm getting a bit of that drug-induced synesthesia, because the music downstairs feels like it's got a_ _**texture** _ _to it in my mind, rippling and waving as the bass rolls through my body. My girl smells like sweet purity... she's a good self-proclaimed Christian who's saving her big V for marriage, which is a real stretch because I've already popped that pearl. Still, she clings to the idea because I didn't get to finish inside._

_The first time I had her she'd been trembling and oh-so-tight from of how she'd clenched, which is totally my thing. But past the first couple thrusts she realized what was happening, and then got that "oh no what would daddy think?" moment where she kinda freaked out realizing that she was getting her precious innocence spoiled. I slowed down, tried to help her push past that hesiation for her own good. Even promised to pull out and spill it on her thigh like that one dude in the Bible. Granted, I was gonna do that anyways since I wasn't using protection, but y'know. Communication is important. For a hot minute she'd tried to get settled as I continued to fuck her, but eventually she started pressing her hands against my chest and whimpering, and was squirming a bit too much for me to enjoy._

_So whether it was because I never juiced in her cunt or because she broke it off while we were in the middle of it, Evie at least considered herself still virgin-ish. Most people would move on to a girl with less drama at this point, and I certainly did. But Evie always felt like unfinished business, and I didn't wanna leave any of that hanging. I might be a slacker in a lotta things, but I'm a still completionist by nature... just check the achievements list in my Steam account._

_Now it didn't take much coaxing to draw her back in. For one, she knew it'd been her fault for flaking out like that. For another, I was still the class heartthrob, which meant that she didn't wanna get on my bad side because everyone wanted to please the hot guy. Plus, all of her friends had gotten dick from me by now, and having never gotten to hear me grunt into her ear as I fill her with my baby-makin' juices is a total FOMO situation hanging over her head._

_So while pussy was a hard no, blowjobs didn't count in her version of Good Christian Values. And after some coaxing (and maybe just a little bit of pouting and being all cute on my part) she came around to compromise on anal._

_Tonight we're finally gonna seal the deal._

_Evie hadn't noticed Sean following behind us, and she tenses when he slips in and I nudge the door closed with my foot. I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks up to me all nervous thinking we're gonna rape her._

_"Shhh, just relax..." I whisper, holding Evie close and kissing her cheek. "You know Sean. New guy in school... I talked to him. He's a pretty chill dude."_

_"H-hi..." she gulps._

_"So I was thinkin' we could give him a proper welcome," I purr, holding her close as I sway back and forth like we're dancing, "Don't worry, I'll do you right and he'll just watch for now. I was just thinking that maybe afterward you can treat him to a nice blow..."_

_Evie swallows, and she looks up at me with those pretty green eyes._

_"Come on..." I purr, "Do the poor guy a favor... lookit him all hungry for attention. Like a little puppy..."_

_Sean flushes and turns away, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. With his chocolatey complexion you can't see him blush, but he's still clearly flustered._

_I put my vape pen to my lips and press the button down with a click, drawing a nice, deep drag and filling my lungs with that bittersweet citrus smoke. Pressing my lips to hers, I fill her with my breath._

_I hold out the pen behind her as she drinks it in, and Sean blinks and takes it as I give him a knowing wink. By the way he licks his lips he's clearly never vaped before, but he follows my example and takes in a good huff. His eyes bulge, and he doubles over a bit struggling to not cough like a little bitch. I smirk._

_We seal this bond between the three of us with a deep, smoky kiss... me and Evie with our lips locked tight, Sean indirectly. For a while we stand there, swaying to the muffled beat of music coming through the floor, passing the pen back and forth until Evie and Sean are just as red-eyed and spacin' it as I am._

_But I'm a pro at this, and I guide the other two like a conductor. Sean's leaning against the wall as the cannabis settles into his system, and his eyes swim as he grips the dresser next to him. This is some amazing shit Jake got for me, and Sean must be getting that sense that gravity is dragging him down now and he's trying not to plop onto his ass like a moron._

_I take my bottle of 3T out of my pocket and give it a shake. It's warm from being in my pocket, so when I unscrew it and take my first huff a bunch had already evaporated. I take an incredibly deep hit from that, and Evie nearly coughs when she takes hers._

_Shit. That's a waste._

_Coaxing her onto her belly, I crawl on top of her as the world blooms into a hot fog of pleasure. Running a finger along the lip of the glass bottle before capping it with a trembling hand, I wrap one arm around Evie. With my other hand I slip my finger down between her thighs. She tenses just a little, whimpering and protesting, reminding me that I'd promised I'd leave her chastity untouched._

_"Shh... it's okay..." I slur, "Just the fingertip..."_

_I slip it past her warm, soft lips down there... just deep enough that I can smudge the residue of the drug inside her._

_Sean's eyes widen as he plays the voyeur. His jaw is slack and his head's rolled off to the side like every part of his body had become too heavy for him to hold himself up._

_It's not long before I kick my shorts off of my bare ankles, and my body's fitting into all of Evie's nice, soft curves. The sting of the 3T, like the scent of industrial grade cleaner, gradually gives way and I can smell how sweet her hair is. She's lying so still, breathing so softly, and that dab I'd given her in her cunt is trickling into her bloodstream, quieting her protests._

_With a great effort I push myself back up. It'd be nice to just hot-dog it between her cheeks, and I'd probably just nut it over her back if I were more undisciplined. But no, I know what'll feel amazing for the both of us._

_She doesn't make a sound when I press my thumb into the small of her back with one hand, and uncap the bottle of lube with the other. It's only when I start dripping a nice trickle of it down her tailbone that she murmurs in a soft, dreamy voice._

_"...tection..."_

_"Mmm hmm..." I agree to nothing in particular._

_"...wearing a condom...?"_

_If I weren't so wasted right now I'd be kinda offended. Might as well as me to put a leash on my nuts. And pretty hypocritical of a religious gal to try avoid taking it raw the way God intended. Granted I've been known to make a show of wearing a condom for some girls who are super insistent, but once I've got her pinned beneath me that changes right quick._

_I'm a real ninja about it too, and I've never been caught at it. Either I break the tip off and slide it down my length like a rolled-up sleeve, or I just straight up slip it off without them knowing. Either way I get to feel every bare inch of her inner heat around me._

_This time though, I don't even bother. Fuck, I don't think I'm even sober enough to tear the package open at this point._

_I'll admit, I'm a bit of an exhibitionist. Normally I'd have a bro recording the moment with my cellphone so I can show off later, but Sean is a bit out of it as I make the bedsprings squeak. He's gawking at us- at **me** \- with his mouth half-open, throat bobbing in an occasional swallow. Dark fingers hold his crotch, trying to look casual about running his thumb back and forth over the bulge tenting his shorts like he isn't getting off on the sight of the action. Makes me feel like a fucking porn star, and it almost makes me wanna pull out and nut on her back just to get a rise out of our third wheel here._

_"F-fuck..." he pants in a soft whisper, hand slipping beneath the waistband of his shorts. Sean's fondling himself now, and as nice as Evie's ass is with her sphincter squeezing down on me in little spasms, she isn't giving me half as much appreciation as the newbie here is. His eyes wander up from her smooth, swanlike back, up to my abs and pecs glistening with sweat, rolling and tightening with each buck. My cowrie shell necklace bounces against my collarbone, rattling in a rhythm that matches the motion of my hips._

_Another sound matches the slap of my thighs against her cheeks... this crooning, wolfish growl, and it takes me a moment before I recognize I'm the one making that noise as I fuck the tight hole under me. The clash of drugs in my system has obliterated any rational thought, and I fuck my girl like an absolute beast: fingers digging into plump white flesh, mouth biting and suckling at her shoulder, gnawing on her fire-red hair. Normally I'd give her a reacharound and stir her clit at this point, but I'm too wasted to do anything but keep on pounding. Evie's reached down between her legs though, and her sharp cries smooth out into long, pitched squeals of intertwined pleasure and pain._

_Yeah, I'm a fuckin' poet when I'm horny._

_The mattress rocks and bounces violently beneath us. Tyler had put a sheet down on his parents' bed knowing what was gonna happen, and good thing too because I'm gonna be leaving a whole bunch of snail trails over it when I'm done._

_"S-stop..." she croaks all of a sudden._

_I don't. The bedsprings keep on squeaking. My growls filll the air. Off to the side, Sean is masturbating through his shorts. I'm surprised he doesn't have a big damp spot going already._

_"K-ken..." she whimpers, propping herself up and nudging me with her elbows._

_"Jush relaxsh..." I huff. My head's swimming, and it's a struggle to put the words together in the right order. "It'sh gonna be foiiine..."_

_But her squirming continues, and finally with a firm shove I hadn't been expecting she pushes me off. Too unsteady to do anything, I stumble back as my cock pulls out with a wet sucking sound. Swaying, thoughts smothered by a fog of sweet ecstasy, I almost fall over._

_For a good long moment that seems to stretch way longer than it should've, I stare at Evie in confusion. The bedroom is tilting and swaying around me, and the air's suddenly cold now that the muggy, warm blanket of pleasure's been stripped from me. I have a hard time making sense of what's happening. Wasn't she enjoying it? She'd been pleasuring herself this whole time I'd been smashing her tight little ring._

_"Hey..." I slur, plopping down onto the bed and barely holding myself up with one hand. "I wasn't... finished..."_

_"I'm... I'm sorry," Evie gulps, putting a hand to her mouth. "I'm not... feeling too..."_

_Tugging her skirt down, her panties still around her knees, Evie totters out to the door. She closes it behind her, and I just sit there dumbfounded for a moment. It's quiet though, which is good, because with the dose I'd given her I would've expected to hear some hard thumps of her tumbling down the stairs._

_The air had grown thick in here, but with my cock unsheathed and glossy with lube it feels kinda chilly. Fuck I'm gonna be blueballing hard if I don't finish soon._

_If I weren't so high right now I'd probably be pretty pissed off. Pulse pounding, every nerve in my body burning with hot pleasure, I'd been just a few pumps from the edge. Like, what am I supposed to do in this situation? Just grab the nearest girl and see if she'd let me slip it in her black cherry? All I'd give her is a minute of thrusting to carry me that last bit over into pure bliss._

_Naw. I wouldn't just use a girl like that. I'm a gentleman._

_And it's not like I'm the only one who's got a grievance here._

_Sean's clutching his groin now, legs stiff like he's trying to desperately hold in a piss. The cloth is bunched-up tight in his grip, and I can see the hard outline of his member poking through. His eyes are downcast though, and he's staring at the floor in dismay as if unsure what to do. The look on his face is fucking heartbreaking._

_It's probably the drugs tallking, but I feel like in this moment the two of us are communing on this deep, spiritual level. Despite the vast gulf in sexual experience between the two of us, we share the same blend of horniness and disappointment, this multicolored sense of frustration over what'd just happened._

_And it's in this moment that, in my weed-addled mind, I get what seems like a fucking amazing idea._

_Rubbing a slimy hand off on the towel under me, I grip my shorts with my toes and drag them closer to me. Leaning down, I fumble for my cellphone with my now sorta-clean hand and scroll through some videos._

_"Hey."_

_It takes Sean a moment to recognize I'm talking to him._

_"Come'ere..."_

_Sean looks up and hesitates for a moment until, swaying, he pushes himself and totters over like a good boy._

_"You like... ever jack off before?" I say as I select a particularly juicy vid. "With a bro, I mean."_

_Sean blinks as he plops down next to me on the bed._

_"I said you ever jack off with a bro before?" I ask again, "Like, not in the queer way, obvi."_

_He shakes his head._

_"Cool," I turn on the TV. Tyler's parents have got a real fucking nice high-def one right here, but I'm having trouble navigating the controls so it takes a bit of fumbling to sync my phone up to it. "Big rule is we don't touch. No faggy shit."_

_Granted, it's an unspoken rule so it doesn't need to be mentioned, but given that we're both blitzed and that he's a total peachboy who doesn't know me yet, I just gotta make that crystal fucking clear._

_This isn't some locker room situation where rubbing shoulders with a bunch of other naked dudes is just par the course. But there's still a certain intimacy to it, just two dudes chillin' and jerkin' it off. It's the first time I've ever done this with a party going on downstairs, but for Sean this is just one of a shitton of firsts for him and he's still trying to figure out what he should be doing._

_Shaking up the bottle of triple-T, I take a deep huff, fillling my lungs with a dose of sweet poison. Capping it quickly, I tap the play button on my phone right before it kicks in, and the video begins playing... a cute Latina girl getting double stuffed by a pair of white dudes like a reverse Oreo._

_My vision goes hazy as the hit builds on the last... I'm tingling from my scalp and down my spine, and the hot, electrifying pleasure crackles down to my spreading toes in waves. I can feel my pulse in my cheeks, the warm blood throbbing through my temples. On the outside I know I just look like some wasted red-eyed teenager at the moment, but inside I can feel my mind expanding into a higher realm of bliss._

_I'm still holding my breath when I pass the bottle over to Sean and hear him take a huff. My fingers curl around my member, and as I begin stroking it feels like this moment is gonna last forever._

_I'm in heaven._

_I swear, when you're kissing the sky and satiating your cock nothing else matters. It's like a force of nature... the way the carnal ecstasy ebbs and flows. It feels like it's ceaseless. Inevitable like the tide, washing away every trace of conscious thought and scouring your mind clean. Right now I couldn't even remember my own name. I couldn't tell you where I am or what I'm doing. Even the fact that I've resorted to finishing with jacking myself off, something I'd normally think of as wasteful, seems inconsequential now that this moment seems to be stretching into eternity. There's nothing left but the pleasure blooming through my loins and leaving a hot slickness over my fingers._

_It._

_Lasts._

_Forever._

_And._

_It._

_Is._

_Beautiful._

_And then I exhale._

_The chemical scent tickles my nose as I breathe out the last of it, and the scent is strangely nostalgic for some reason. When my chest heaves the air filling my lungs is so cool and sweet, and tears crawl down my cheeks. How long I'd been holding it in I don't know, but fresh oxygen tastes so fucking delicious, like it's the first breath I'd ever taken. I moan then... and it's a soft, pitched sound, like the the cry of a newborn baby._

_Beside me, Sean mutters something I can't make out._

_"...hmm?"_

_"...you really like anal, huh?" On the screen, there's a long shot playing of a close-up view of the girl taking it up the ass._

_The fingers encircling by dick have paused at the base, and for a moment I'm kinda annoyed that Sean had to go and interrupt me like that with a conversation. It takes a second before my drug-addled mind realizes oooh wait I can do two things at once, and I get back to stroking the staff as I chat._

_"Yeah... anal's the fucking best," I giggle, "Like... like... even jus sayin' th' word... jus... roooolls off the tongue. Aaaaanal. Love it."_

_Glancing down I notice that Sean's still just rubbing himself through his shorts. Hasn't even pulled out his piece yet. That annoys me a little, like when they wear socks in porn. Just fuckin' commit to it._

_The girl on the big screen is taking it bareback from both ends, and mewling like a kitten._

_"I fuckin' hate wearing a condom..." I sigh as I turn back to the screen. I'd leaned in just a hair closer to talk to Sean, and my head is kinda-sorta resting on his shoulder right now. It's probably a violation of the no-touchy rule, but I'm feeling so warm and fuzzy right now I don't care. "Like... it's not just because it doesn't feel as good. It's kinda... demeaning, y'know? Like she's not ready for the real thing if she's scared of taking it raw."_

_"Raw..." Sean murmurs in a husky little echo._

_"So like... giving it to a girl in the black cherry is like, you don't have to stress about any accidents. Like, no worries about puttin' a baby in her. You get to relax and enjoy her snug insides."_

_I'm rambling, I know, but it feels like I'm preaching the fucking word of God right now it's just soooo true._

_"Plus like... like... y'know?" the words are spilling from my lips all clumsy, "It's the last... great... conquest. When she gives it up to you. It shows you that she's... like... yours. Total... total power move. Y'know?"_

_Sean's only response is a hard swallow. Is he into this? The long moment stretching in front of the two of us, the poetry spilling from my lips._

_"Though like, the double power move? It's when she starts dating someone else. Or maybe she's got a boyfriend already. See, I don't mind sharing. But... but like... thing is, there's always gonna be that lil' secret between us. When a girl gives up her ass to you, you know she's probably never gonna give it to anyone else afterward. Not after I've done it. And I get to know that I've slid in her tight little tunnel and planted my load, in a place where no one else is gonna ever go."_

_Sean's just staring at the screen like he isn't listening. Either he's really absorbed in the porn, or he's feeling awkward and trying to ignore me being all cozy. Fucking faggot. And here I'd been all nice letting him chill with me, share my drugs, even tried to hook him up with some head._

_You know what? I've made up my mind. When I finally get to stick it in his sister, I want him to watch._

_The girl on the screen is squealing pretty loud. Now that I think about it, if anyone passed by outside they'd probably think I was the one doing the action here. My hand seems to be moving on its own over my cock, keeping the pleasure humming at a steady, high pitch. I pant... slow, deep, and each breath feels like it's coming in and out in silky ribbons through my throat._

_Haha holy shit I'm high._

_Thing is there's just one little edge to the smooth pleasure that snags at my attention._

_"Hey..." I nudge Sean's thigh. He doesn't flinch or anything. It's his first time on weed, and his first time on 3T, so it's hitting him pretty hard. I need to lean in a little closer, so my breath is almost tickling his ear. "Hey... dude... take off your shorts."_

_"Wuh?" he swallows. This whole time he's just been rubbing himself through the cloth. Like I said, it bugs me when people don't fucking **commit** to it._

_"I said shorts **off**."_

_Okay in all fairness, he's probably having trouble figuring out how his hands work, and buttons and zippers and shit basically need a walkthrough to navigate once you're this wasted. But I don't wanna be the only one jacking off here, like you don't wanna be the only one smoking at a party. And honestly... part of me wants to see what he's packing. Not in the queer way of course. Just curious. I mean come on who hasn't compared sizes with their buddies in the restroom?_

_Just as he starts to understand and figure things out, dipping his fingers below his waistband, I notice it's gotten all weird and spooky-quiet. Like, not silent or anything. There's still the wet slapping sound of my cock, the moans and grunts from the porn. But downstairs, where there should be dance music and chatter going on..._

_Wait. How long has it been since the party stopped?_

_Just then I hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, and the door's thrown open. My brain is still buffering as it tries to process what's happening, and in the lag between me jerkin' it and my sense of shock kicking in a pair of figures barge through the door._

_The first thing that clicks is that I'm lying side by side with a dude... leaning pretty close to him actually, and I don't want my rep as a ladies' man being tainted by someone getting the wrong impression of us being together like this. But all of a sudden the hands seize my arms and pull me from the sheets. My legs drag under me as they try to pull me to my feet._

_"Can you get dressed?" they ask._

_"What... what's happening? Who...?"_

_"Can you get dressed?" they ask again._

_I glance down at my shorts. The tank top I'd discarded. I try to reach for the towel to cover myself but they take hold of me and refuse to let me budge from my spot. Sean had tumbled off of the bed and he's sprawled behind it, peeking over with distant eyes._

_"We're gonna need a medic in here!" one of them says. And that's when I recognize the policeman's blues, the badge pinned to his chest. And the realization hits me like a freight train._

_Oh **fuck**._

 

~~~~~

 

Going straight-edge now wouldn't be nearly so bad if I had some other shit to do. I'm getting twitchy with the need for internets and social media. I swear... _you_ try putting your phone down and losing access to wifi for a week and tell me you don't feel like scratching at the walls.

So like, I just really _really_ needed an escape from this. Just a couple tokes of cannabis vapor to take the edge off. If I'd played my cards right I could've gone out for a walk in the woods saying I needed some time alone, but after that stunt where I tried to run away Gouken was watching me like a hawk, and I barely got any alone time.

Though if there's a bright spot (if you can call it that) in this situation, it's that Gouken isn't the one directly keeping an eye on me.

Naw, that job was given to Ryu.

It's not like I'm unacquainted with martial arts. I used to do karate as a kid, and for the past few years I've been honing that with some MMA. I'm the fucking captain of the club back in my school, the youngest to take the reins since I made the previous one suck canvas. And somehow I'm outclassed by some country boy.

In a sparring match I can get in a few good blows, but I've never gotten close to eke out a win. I mean I guess it helps that he's admittedly more serious and focused about this sorta thing, and it's easy to see why.

Naive little hick doesn't notice girls. Doesn't even talk about them, or boast about what he wanted to see from ‘em. He just didn’t know much of anything outside of his cloistered little life like some teenage monk. More than once he’s stared at me with a confused stare when I made a sassy off-the-cuff remark or asked about some tidbit or another about modern pop culture in America.

And yet, nothing gets past him. Ryu keeps me on as short a leash as Gouken would've, and the last time my mouth started writing checks my ass couldn't cash, I ended up pinned facedown in the dirt with my arm locked in his grip, and his knee pressing into the small of my back.

So when Gouken wasn't around, Ryu was my handler. He stuck to my side when we did our daily runs through the woods, and when we went down the village to pick up supplies I was never out of his sight. Huge pisser, that, because some of the village girls are pretty cute and if it weren't for his omnipresence I'm sure I could sweet-talk them into going behind a shed for a few hot minutes of wet slapping sounds.

He was like an annoying, obedient brother. One who stuck to the rules. We slept together, trained together, did all our chores together.

Oh and before I forget... we bathed together too.

Do you have any idea how disturbing it is the first time you see a big, buff martial arts master scrubbing down his adopted son in the bathroom? It’s as if they hadn’t grown out of the habit of washing each other’s backs since the boy was seven, and seeing as how Ryu’s been firming up into such a fine young man recently, well… even if Gouken Sensei didn’t sample the goods, he must’ve thought about it at least once or twice with how touchy they were.

Fucking perv.

“Hey Ken, lemme scrub your back,” Ryu says, brushing aside my ponytail. I nod, turning on the stool a bit and sighing as I bury the urge to crack his skull. I can't believe I'm sober for this. Just a little toke, man... I _need_ it.

By now Gouken had started bathing alone. Maybe he picked up on my creeped-out vibe, or maybe he was leaving us to bond in the springs.

Not gonna lie, now and again I'd take a few glances at Ryu whenever he turned around, and it's probably the unquenched horniness that really got me to notice he's kinda pretty in his own way. Those slightly androgynous Asian features help. Hard, lean, and sculpted like a guy should be when he’s at his best, with a youngish sorta face. We look alike in a lot of ways, but my face is a touch sharper, my muscles a little bigger. I could see the two of us in a boy band, though I'd deffo be the hot one in the group, while he'd be more the boy-next-door type. And I definitely have better hair.

I wince as he presses the washcloth against my back. It's been four days since my last beating, and it still felt a bit bruised back there. Ryu's gentle though. Annoyingly so. I hate being coddled or underestimated, but I can tell that his sense of decency was just about the only thing that kept him from giving up on me like all my other handlers did.

“After dinner, you wash the dishes and set the bedding out. Be sure to wipe your feet and clean the floorboards before you lay the sheets down.” I can feel him smirking, just barely, but I merely clench my teeth and mentally list the little chores he has for me.

“Yes, _sempai._ ” I roll my eyes. Fact is though, I’d be doing whatever Ryu said.

We'd made a game of it really, and it’d definitely been another way to motivate me to train harder. Whenever we sparred the loser would have to do whatever the winner wanted that night. Scrub the floors, wash the dishes, do the laundry, whatever. You know, kinda like a personal servant.

You can probably see where I’m going with this.

Yeah smirk all you want, but if you were in my situation you'd start thinking the same. The dojo is practically a prison to me, and if I'm gonna be kept here against my will I'm gonna play by prison rules, bitch. And if I couldn't get a girl to relieve myself, there's only one other option.

Nothing gay... just like, y'know. A little oral. If Evie could say it doesn't count, so could I. And I'm not the one who's gonna be the queer with a dick in his mouth.

Plus like... you hear about this sort of thing happening all the time among dudes. Well, virgins at least. They don't have ready access to girls, so trading a little favor here and there, pretending the mouth on you is from the fairer sex... it's totally a thing. Just one I'd never had to resort to before.

Of course, Ryu wasn’t going to go fag for me willingly. That much was a fact. But I've always been able to coax people into doing what I wanted, though in the past it'd always been from a position of power.

Here we come back to the original problem: he made it just about impossible since, like I said, he always kicked my ass whenever we sparred. Even if I got better at blocking one more punch or dodging one more kick as the days went by, Ryu was always a touch faster and more experienced. I always ended up on my back or on my belly, panting, choking down the dust of the little clearing where we often did our training. Then I was left nursing my bruises and running the chores Ryu gave me.

Yet one night as I lay in the darkness all hot and bothered, something came to me that would give me an edge. I smiled. It was just a couple of days later that I got the opportunity to put my plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to balance out Ken's homophobia and him being a total closet case when he's horny is really tough. Like, him realistically admitting that he wants a blowjob so bad that he's willing to get one from a guy while maintaining he's straight. Hopefully his train of thought here makes sense, though dropping some stray hints of Ken having an experimental side to him with Sean hopefully establishes things sufficiently.
> 
> Speaking of, there needs to be WAY more Sean Matsuda. He's cute AF.
> 
> Also 3T is a fictional drug. Please don't go looking for it.


	4. Without Supervision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken reminisces on how he got into this situation, and how he's about to make things much, much better for himself.
> 
> Disclaimer: The depictions of Ken's attitude here are intentionally written to be shitty and toxic, and I do not advocate any of what he says or does here. I just like to show that his smug little self deserves the comeuppance he gets in my other stories.

_Grounded. Like some fucking kid._

_I'm lying in the dark, wearing nothing but a loose pair of shorts. My room had been completely gutted... Dad had my TV taken away, my gaming rig, my laptop, even my cellphone. For a while I blared music as loud as I could on a janky old stereo that'd somehow found its way into my closet as a big "fuck you" to him, but soon enough that'd been taken too._

_It'd all been an overreaction, really. A misunderstanding. But it's not like anyone ever listens to **me** when I try to explain shit._

_The cops had been total dicks. I'd barely been able to pull on my shorts and my tank top when they cuffed me and dragged me outta Tyler's house. I hadn't even been able to put my shoes on... not like I could've found them among the dozens of pairs from all the guests that'd kicked them off at the front door. High as I was I was fucking terrified... the mix of weed and 3T and alcohol had my mind trapped in a confused, paranoid haze, and as I sat in the back of the squad car the urge to puke welled up inside me._

_I'd never been arrested before. I mean sure... cops had confronted me here and there, but blond rich kids just aren't supposed to get this sorta trouble. It's always just the customary warning before I get back to smoking with my buds._

_Not this time though. For a whole day I'd been left to sober up barefoot and shivering in a holding cell: cold concrete floor, stainless steel toilet, and a bed with a mattress so thin I could feel the frame underneath. I tried to put on a brave face and act the punk just so the guards wouldn't underestimate me, but not gonna lie- I was close to tears._

_It was only when Dad arrived to bail me out that I realized he'd left me in there to stew. He'd dressed as if he'd just come out of an executive meeting: fully decked out in his crisp black suit and wine-red tie, shoes polished and cufflinks gleaming. His eyes were cold as he stared at me through the bulletproof plexiglass, and the difference between us was an unmistakable sign of who was in charge at that moment. I withered under his gaze, instinctively trying to make myself look smaller._

_Dad hadn't said a word when the door was unlocked. He just led me out of the station and to the car in absolute, stony silence._

_The car ride back, I'd been sandwiched between two of his security officers... with their black suits, sunglasses, and earpieces they looked like either some Secret Service or mob enforcer shit... just to press home further how much trouble I was in. I sat between them, huddled into myself and nervous about what was to come. There was gonna be a whole **world** of pain waiting for me, I knew. I would've tried to talk myself out of the situation, but at that moment there was this oppressive, icy mood that hung in the air. It was just too terrifying to break it._

_When I finally learned what I was in trouble for, I was in utter disbelief. The drug charges I'd expected, but everyone at that party was getting high to some degree or another, and those could be swept under the rug easily enough._

_No, I got in trouble all because Evie had a bad reaction to the stuff I'd given her. Can you believe it? A girl pukes and passes out with her panties around her knees and some fuckwit has to lose their shit and call an ambulance. Happens all the fucking time at house parties all across the country, except now her parents have her taken to the hospital acting as if she'd nearly OD'ed. And on top of that her overprotective mom pressures her into getting checked and now she's claiming I raped her little girl._

_I mean come the **fuck** on._

_Evie tried to message me, apologize for the whole mess I'd been caught up in because of her. I wasn't interested in hearing it. That girl had enough chances from me, and I should've **known** she'd be a source of drama ever since she got all upset over wanting to remain a virgin._

_It was so fucking unfair._

_So yeah, even though I was technically under house arrest I wasn't gonna take this shit. I tried to be reasonable of course, tried telling Dad my side of the story. It'd just been casual fun. No one had actually gotten hurt. And besides, even Evie admitted it was her fault and she's just begging me to forgive her for fucking me over like this._

_The heavy slap I'd gotten in response had thrown me to the ground, and that shut me up right quick._

_Dad tore into me then. Verbally at first, which I hadly listened to. The moment he unbuckled his belt like some redneck though, I froze._

_Those two goons of his that'd been flanking me on the car ride home? They'd gripped me by the wrists and ankles and stretched me out like I was on a medieval rack. Naked, thrashing and squirming, my yowls that night soon turned into sobs, interrupted by the sound of leather cracking against bare skin as if he were making up for years of lax discipline._

_There's something especially terrifying about being thrashed by your dad. He's the first authority figure you'd ever known, and as a kid he was the only person you'd ever trusted. My childhood seemed to flash before my eyes as he beat me that night... memories of him carrying me on his shoulders, taking me to the park, buying me ice cream. I hadn't thought about that sappy shit for **years** , not after I hit puberty and learned to foster a general resentment of him._

_Now though, with him flogging me until I was raw and pink as a lobster? I took every one of those fond childhood memories and mentally shredded them. Me and Dad hadn't gotten along in years, but now he was fucking **dead** to me._

_If Dad thought the abuse he leveled at me that night would make me docile, he was fucking wrong. I was more pissed off than ever. Being put under house arrest had been meant to give me "time to think about what I'd done," as if I weren't the real victim here._

_The door clicks open. Dad never bothered to knock anymore, not after what'd happened. I turn away, burying my face in the pillows. My eyes are puffy and red, and I refuse to let him see me like this._

_"Ken, meet me in the dining room. We need to talk."_

_I knew what this is about. There's no avoiding it, but I still drag my feet. Takes me half an hour to pull on a shirt and scrub my face with cold water to wake me up a little. I don't have much autonomy under this roof anymore, but I can still take some small amount of pleasure in making Dad wait. Besides, I have a good excuse for being sluggish. With all the talk going on of what dad is gonna do to me I hadn't been sleeping well._

_I study my reflection in the bathroom mirror: my eyes are bloodshot and my eyelids are sagging, ringed with dark circles, like a raccoon._

_I thump down the stairs to the dining room, and there he is sitting patiently and reading over a letter. Christ, snail mail in this day and age?_

_Dad takes off his reading glasses and rubs his eyes. "I'm sending you to an old friend in Japan."_

_I blink, and it takes a minute to really parse what he'd just said. Granted I'm part-Japanese, and I've spoken the language since I was five. But I'd never really thought of myself as anything but American. This had just come outta the blue, and the world seems to spin. What he just said makes no fucking sense, to the point that "I'm sending you to Japan" sounds like a jumble of disconnected words rather than a real sentence._

_First time that ever happened to me sober._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"I'm making the arrangements when I can. Things are a bit busy for now, but I expect that at the end of the month you'll be training under Gouken Sensei for a few years," he stabs a finger at me, "and you **will** address him that way."_

_"Sensei-? What the hell? You really think some guy teaching me karate is gonna do anything?!" I snap. A few **years**?!_

_" **Be quiet**!" dad's voice cracks like a whip, and he slams his palm against the tabletop. I jump. The memory of having my ass whipped raw is still fresh in my mind. He points to the chair beside him. For a moment I hesitate, still clinging to the urge to dig in my heels and drag out every single command he gives me. But given Dad's mood I only let myself stand there for a few seconds before I take a seat. Slowly._

_"He's the hardest man I know," Dad grunts, "Frankly the only one I'm sure will have an impact on you. He keeps his students in line with a firm hand, so you'll need to be on your best behavior. His dojo is also a couple of miles from the nearest village, so you won't have any distractions either."_

_You guys have heard of Serenity Cove, right? That one "treatment facility" for guys my age who piss off their parents once too often. They're shipped to this concrete building in Jamaica: bars on the windows, doors locked down at night. The guys there pretty much keep you on a diet of gruel and beatings to fix you. It's the kinda place that's made several juicy 20/20 specials. Ever since I was put on lockdown I'd been thinking that Dad would be sending me to some discipline camp like that. But then again they'd been shut down for ages, so I thought I'd be safe from this shit._

_How wrong I was._

_Every detail is a stab in the gut. My shoulders tremble with anger. I didn't really think it'd go this far, or so soon. My girlfriends, my social life... I'd be missing out on the rest of high school. Only a real dumbass buys into the "these are the best years of your life" line of bullshit, but if this is what Dad's gonna do to me I'm gonna be uprooted from everything I know._

_"I already know how to fight," I grumble._

_"You're not going there to learn how to fight. You're going there to learn how to **behave**. Do you have **any** idea what you've done?"_

_"Dad..." I try to smooth the frustration from my voice. My fists tighten, bunching up the cloth of my shorts, and the back of my throat begins to ache from trying to choke back the tears. **Daddy... please...**_

_Maybe he'd listen to reason. Maybe he'd let up if I promise to be good. I could probably even beg a little, for once. Lay low for a few months until this all blows over. Already my palms are beginning to sweat. A few years in the hands of a creepy old stranger, off in the middle of nowhere. **Daddy please don't send me away...**_

_"I hate you."_

_It comes out quiet and resigned, and I'd be on the edge of tears if I weren't felt so freaked out. There's just nothing else I can do._

_"Hate me all you like, boy. But after a couple years you'll realize that this has been for your own good."_

_I really fucking hate it when old people say that._

 

_~~~~~_

 

_I'd been scowling, slumped in the backseat of the car as it wound its way through the little-used roads of rural Japan. It's a hot day, but the air conditioning is turned up full blast and a comfortably icy chill tickles my skin._

_"Master Gouken is one of the best, Ken," Dad says, breaking the silence. There's the slightest bit of affection in his voice, as if he's sorry it's come to this, "I suggest you behave yourself. Gouken is rather old-fashioned and he won't tolerate any nonsense. His ways of hammering out the rough edges can be a bit harsh."_

_I just stare straight ahead in a cold fury. Ever since dad told me about this Japan thing I'd been in a pretty bad mood._ _I'd snapped back at the caretakers, gave the house staff hell, even tried to run away a couple of times. Those little escapades lasted only a couple of nights until I eventually loped back to the mansion or was dragged back home by the scruff of the neck. It was rather sobering how few real friends I had after the fallout landed, especially after I was chased out of several of my former girlfriends’ houses by their angry mothers. Usually I could just give a lopsided grin and smooth things over with women of any age. Once they start coming at me armed with a broom, though, I hightail it outta there._

_Christ. They were treating me like I was some kind of stray cat._

_As for Dad, the only real acknowledgment I gave him then was when he was ordering a karate gi for me. I'd ignored him, still staring daggers wherever I looked, until he shrugged and said he’d just order a plain white one._

_"Make it red," I'd muttered. If I was going to be shipped off to some dojo in the wilderness I was going to at least go in style. A nice, fiery red was probably all I could do to suit me, but it’d be enough. It had to._

_We drive past a pissant little town. I hadn’t seen a Starbucks for hours now, and that’s saying something about how far removed we were from any real civilization. I stare at the small white houses as we whiz past, and the unpaved dirt road becomes bumpy. Little rocks thrown up by the wheels clatter against the underside of the car._

_"It’s just a few miles uphill now," Dad continues. Oddly enough I wish he would talk a little more. It's harder to ignore him when his words are punching through these long periods of deafening silence. A continual drone of instructions and moral lectures or whatever would’ve been easier to brush off._

_A couple of figures, one tall and muscled, one slight and shorter, appear in the distance, standing patienty along the curve of the hill. They wait patiently as the car rolls up next to them._

_Master Gouken is a tall motherfucker, hard as a rock, with an intimidating face that looks like it'd been carved in stone. His long graying beard is still peppered with black streaks, and someone his age should've gone flabby long ago, like a retired athlete. Granted, the belt at his waist bulges outwards with a slight paunch, but by his build it looks like the man is still pure muscle._

_The boy standing next to him, however, bounces boyishly on his toes for a moment, eager and excited even as he tries to set his jaw like his Sensei. His gi is white, though a bit worn, and a snow-white headband holds back his auburn bangs. He looks at me, and a hint of a smile twitches at his lips. Dad had told me we were about the same age, but there's something about him that made him seem kinda kiddish if stoic, less experienced in the ways of the world. It's kinda cute in a way, how he's all fresh-faced and bright-eyed like a freshman new to school. Then again, living in a secluded dojo your entire life would do that. Fuckin’ country boys._

_Dad had told me to keep the packing to a minimum. I'd been allowed to bring my phone along, but even though Dad had said there's no way I'd pick up a wifi signal out here I'm still holding out hope. The laptop he'd given me is brand new and stripped down to the bare essentials for me to do homework on. Aside from those two bits of tech a couple sets of gi and t-shirts, a water bottle, a few candy bars and snacks, and some basic hygiene products are all I'd have in the world for the next few years. Some of that is gonna run out pretty quick, I suspect. Nothing else Western, nothing else that belonged to me. All I'd have would be in this bag._

_**This is gonna be hell** , I tell myself as I get out of the car._

_"Gouken Sensei," dad says politely in Japanese, bowing, "This is Ken, as we spoke of. Be polite, Ken. Bow to the Sensei."_

_"Yo," I say coolly, lazily shifting my weight._

_Maybe I'm pressing my luck, but I smile inside just a little as Dad clenches his jaw, "Forgive him, Sensei. He’s been quite troublesome as of late." Gouken doesn't bat an eye._

_"So you’ve told me," Gouken’s voice is gruff even as he pats the other teen's head warmly, "This is Ryu. He’s my adopted student."_

_Ryu gives a brisk bow, "Good to meet you."_

_"He’s always wanted a brother of sorts; an old man like me can hardly provide that sort of companionship," Gouken looks to the two of us, "Now you boys go off and play. Mr. Masters and I must talk." Christ. He just spoke to us like we're ten years old!_

_"Come on, Ken," Ryu says as he takes me by the hand with a smile. His grip is firmer than I'd expected, his fingers slightly callused, "Lemme show you where we’ll be sleeping together."_

 

_~~~~~_

 

When I first arrived doing a barefoot five mile run along the mountain trail was pure agony. The rocks and gravel that pounded at my feet were bad enough, but the sun beating down on them had left the trail as searing hot as summer concrete. I didn't have Ryu's stamina either, and my arms would be limp at my sides as I staggered, panting like a bitch and mewling between breaths at him to slow down. My bare arms would be beaded with perspiration, the _gi_ would be damp and clinging to my skin. Stray wisps of golden hair that'd fallen out of my ponytail would stick to my cheeks. The experience had been too miserable to worry about looking cool.

He'd turned his head back once or twice and sure enough he'd fall back while pumping his fists like normal, but soon I'd be lagging again. The first day we did that run it'd almost been noon when we returned to the dojo. Gouken was sitting cross-legged on the porch drinking sake. He'd been waiting for well over an hour, and when we broke through the foliage Ryu was carrying me on his back, both of us dripping with sweat and gasping for breath. He staggered towards Gouken for several steps before collapsing, with me on top of him. The both of us groaned from the dusty ground.

Though we were supposed to have our first sparring session that afternoon I had to lie in bed for two days while my bruised feet healed up. Ryu on the other hand was just fatigued and dehydrated... guy had leather for the soles of his feet, and after a night's rest and plenty of water he was back to doing katas in the sun. I was left to sit on the porch, watching him.

The run along the mountain trails was supposed to be a half-hour warmup session, followed by an hour of practicing forms before we broke for lunch. Another hour of forms then, followed by two hours of strength and balance training and sparring before we settled into cooldown exercises and stretching. By that point we were pretty grimy with dirt and sweat, which meant a quick shower before we changed into a clean set of _gi_ and sat down to meditate.

Normally I'd never have the patience to sit in one spot for more than five minutes. I've got a lot of pent-up energy in me, and I always need to keep moving whether it's tapping my foot while sitting in class or going to the gym. But holy _shit_ the regimen Gouken had me running through was grueling. You'd think that meditation would be a great break from it all, but it was just a slower, quieter form of torture where I'd have to sit perfectly still and watch my breathing when all I wanted to do is flop into a real bed and sleep until dinnertime.

I mean sure, I'd sometimes get a break afterward, practically sobbing in relief when I got to just splay out on the floor like a lazy cat while Ryu went off to prepare dinner. But sometimes I wouldn't even get _that_. As I mentioned earlier, whenever the two of us sparred we'd wager chores for whoever won the most rounds that day, and often this meant I'd be stuck helping out with cleaning and kitchen duty. With housekeepers and maids back home the most I'd ever done was butter my own bread, and now I was expected to learn how to use a vegetable peeler?

Thankfully the first time Ryu handed me the kitchen knife had also turned into the last.

I have to move slowly when I begin to clear the dishes tonight. My whole body is aching... my legs are sore and trembling, my back seems like it's creaking when I move. My arms feel as if they're weighed down with bags of sand, and my hands tremble slightly as I stack them. Several large bruises are forming along my chest and stomach, from today's sparring session. And holy shit my feet are killing me... I must've pounded them against every single rock and pebble on the mountainside during this morning's run.

"We must talk," Gouken says among the clatter of dishes. Ryu looks up as he pours the tea.

I wince, and a shiver crawls up my spine. If we're gonna sit down for a serious chat it's more than likely gonna be aboout something I'd done. Usually after-dinner tea is just the three of us sitting around quietly. For contemplation, Gouken said, and it was good for digestion. Though it's not like your stomach needs to work much on a diet of just pickled vegetables, rice, tofu, and fish.

What I wouldn’t give for a nice, juicy burger.

"I just learned that Master Takaki passed away a few days ago," Master Gouken continues. Tension that I didn’t realize I'd been holding in my shoulders melts away. I'd just started to tiptoe gingerly for nothing, then. Was it wrong to feel relief at another guy’s death?

Ryu though looks up, eyes widening. He must've known the dude, but he says nothing. Ryu never interrupts his Sensei.

"I will be going to visit his grave to pay my respects."

Ryu finishes pouring my cup then sits down across from Gouken Sensei. For a moment a long, sober silence hangs in the air, but once Ryu takes the first sip from his cup he looks across at Gouken

"Should we also pack?" is all he says.

Gouken levels a thoughtful look at me for a good few seconds, as if wondering whether it’d be worth the trouble to drag me along. His drift downward to stare into his tea, and hollds the cup in both hands, enjoying the warmth, “No. You two must continue your training.”

I'm glad I'm making my way to the kitchen with the dishes when I overhear that, because Gouken can't see the hint of giddy excitement that's blooming on my face. Exhausted as I am I know what this means, even if it takes a few minutes to process.

This whole time Gouken had been putting me through the ringer, keeping me too exhausted to cause any trouble. He's trying to break me, like they do in the military... stripping down every ounce of your individuality until you're some robot with a crew cut who'll just follow orders.

By the time I put the dishes in the sink and circle back to sit, I've made sure to hide the excitement that's smoldering inside me.

Kneeling down next to Ryu I sip my tea. Me and Ryu. Alone. No supervision, no punishment for acting like a little punk. Nothing was going to stop me from showing him a few things his little virgin mind hadn’t even thought of.

"For how long?" I ask. My voice is smooth, my tone meek, but not _too_ meek, or else he'd know I'm faking it. Okay, just enough meekness to sound like I could be trusted without supervision.

Gouken mulls it over, “I will be traveling on foot, so it should take two weeks at least. In truth, a month, I would say. There are some old friends I would also like to meet again.”

And with that we fall silent. There's of course the unspoken rule that Ryu would be in charge. He’d be keeping an eye on me, making sure I didn’t do anything wild. Inside I smirk.

It's only four days later that Gouken Sensei packs his bag and goes on his way. There'd been a lot of preparation, some discussion and reminders of what chores needed to be done and when to go to town to get supplies. Gouken could never leave his boy on his own for too long, and I suspect this is his first time away on his own in years.

Ryu’s goodbyes are quick and heartfelt, while I lean lazily against one of the posts and watched Gouken shrink along the path.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this update! My job situation changed recently so I've been super busy. Look forward to filthy filthy smut in the coming chapter though!


End file.
